Unbalanced
by Melodic Ascent
Summary: The worlds are in danger. The balance is being threatened. When Master Alabaster realizes that action needs to be taken, she prepares to send her two apprentices out into the world and act where she cannot. OR Kingdom Hearts but with different characters, a different plot, and different enemies. Same universe, whole new story.
1. Prologue

**A quick explanation to everyone who saw all of the "original character" tags. This is completely AU of Kingdom Hearts canon. All of the characters are original, and none of the main cast exists. Disney characters will still make an appearance, and in fact I have quite a few Disney worlds planned. But we have new heroes, new villains, new monsters, and, most importantly, new threats.**

 **Disclaimer: The cover isn't mine, I found it on google. It was posted to a roleplay forum by a user named Halloween Lover, but I don't know if they're the original creator.**

Prologue

There was once a time when darkness and light coexisted in perfect harmony. Life thrived and the worlds were at peace. Sure, every now and then the balance would be upset by greedy people seeking power, but in the end balance was always restored by legendary heroes.

These heroes are known to wield peculiar weapons known as keyblades. Like skeleton keys, these unusual objects are able to both open and seal any lock. This doesn't just apply to doors and boxes either. Hearts and worlds each have a lock on them, and the keyblade has access to both.

Unfortunately, these days wielders are few and far between. Many years ago, a war took place, one that resulted in the loss of thousands of keyblade wielders.

This very same war is the reason the worlds were broken apart. Yet still, balance returned, and for hundreds of years the worlds have existed separately, with many of their denizens possessing no knowledge that any other worlds lie beyond their own.

The sole survivor of that great war, a wielder by the name of Corrian, was the only being left to pass on the gift of the keyblade. He raised an apprentice, and so did that apprentice, and so on. Today, a handful exist across the worlds, maintaining the balance as needed.

Or at least, that's what they're supposed to be doing.

But what were to happen when one of these wielders develops themselves a lust for power? Or for purification? In other words, what would happen if one were to use their power for the wrong reasons?

"Let me go, Al."

"No. This has to stop! You're going down a path that leads only to despair!"

"You're wrong. Despair is found in darkness. I seek only the purest of lights, one that cannot be found on just any world."

"Then why are you doing this? Why tear apart so many hearts?"

"Because it needs more light. It doesn't have enough to purge the world of darkness."

"Have you gone mad? You cannot purge darkness!"

"That is where you're wrong, Al. There exists a single entity with the power to envelop the entire universe in light far brighter than our imaginations can fathom. It alone burns brilliantly enough to cast the darkness to the voids of oblivion."

"…Kingdom Hearts."

"Exactly. But it needs more light if it's to completely destroy all darkness."

"Iv—"

"I told you to stop using that name!"

"Sorry. Ryvio. You're being irrational. Just what lengths do you plan to go to in order to fulfill your goal?"

"I'll do anything it takes. Light is the greatest source of good and happiness."

"…"

"Anyone who says otherwise can only be deemed a denizen of darkness and must be destroyed."

"…a fight? Ryvio, you know that nothing good could come of us facing each other in combat."

"Wrong again."

 **I know it's short. It's a prologue. It's not supposed to be long. It's simply designed to grab your attention. So, do I have it yet?**

 **The first thing I need to clarify: yes, I am referring to the Keyblade War…kind of. This time, there were no dandelions, no Luxu carrying a box and a key, none of that. Corrian truly was the sole survivor of the conflict. At least, the actual conflict. The world broke apart, isolating beings of all shapes and sizes. The regular citizens (or in other words, the people who did not wield keyblades nor participate in the war) rebuilt each world.**

 **It's also worth noting that the 22 chapter goal is subject to change.**

 **Other than that, let me know what you think in the comments! Too vague? Not vague enough? It's just a prologue, people, I'll be getting into the real meat and potatoes in Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for those of you who are new to my fanfics, I have to make one thing clear right now: I don't keep to a regular posting schedule. I write when I can and I post once a chapter is done. Sorry if that bugs some of you, but it's how I roll. While yes, I could wait until I've completely finished a work before publishing, I have a few issues with that. 1: I don't want to have to wait to post on a schedule if I have the whole thing done; why not post all at once? 2: It'll take a while if I try to grind out the whole thing; I work better when people are encouraging me and are expectantly waiting for me. 3: I really wanted to get this started before KH3 dropped so I could cash in on the popularity.**

Chapter 1: Blue Fire

Azul pushed his glasses up again, annoyed with how his sweat kept making them slide down his nose.

"I keep telling you not to wear those things when we're sparring. I can't remember how many times you've broken them." Scarlet hefted her keyblade onto her shoulders, smiling. "What did you say is stopping you from getting contacts?"

"An astigmatism, Scar. Contacts don't work well with astigmatisms."

"Astigmatism? More like _az_ tigmatism, Azul." The trainees turned to their master as she approached wearing a red trench coat and matching top hat. They immediately dispelled their keyblades and stood at attention.

"Nothing? Okay, I admit that one was a bit of a _stretch_ ," she said, pulling at her elastic collar. At this, Scarlet let out a chuckle.

"Good one, Master Alabaster."

Azul raised an eyebrow. "Why would you wear a coat with an elastic collar? You don't even have it buttoned up. And on that note, isn't it a bit warm for that getup?"

Alabaster laughed. "Azul, you of all people should know that magic can solve almost any problem. This coat breathes like you wouldn't believe."

"Aren't you personal friends with three fairy tailors? I think I can believe that your coat is enchanted to be exactly the opposite of what a coat should be."

Scarlet nodded. "I agree. Why wear a coat that doesn't keep you warm?"

Alabaster waved her hand. "You kids just need to think outside the box. Not everything has to be practical, you know. And who told you two to stop sparring? The _key_ to being a master is practice! Now get going!"

Azul and Scarlet each summoned their keyblades. Azul's had a round, sea foam green hand guard. The blade itself was a mix of light blue and white as the blue swirled around to appear like the ocean waves. The teeth looked like a large splash of water, two surf boards sticking out vertically.

Scarlet, meanwhile, wielded a blade with a hexagonal hilt that was designed to look like wood panels. The blade itself was varying shades of red, almost appearing as though fire were pouring from the hilt. The teeth seemed to form a massive explosion.

They each took their stances, Azul crouching in a two-handed grip while Scarlet stood tall with her keyblade in her right hand, held in front of her as though she were challenging Azul.

Alabaster grinned. Her voice took a more serious tone. "Azul, knees further apart. If you're going to crouch like that, have a sturdy stance. Scarlet, bend your arm a bit and hold the blade at a slightly more vertical angle. This will help you to defend should your opponent strike first. Both of you need to check your feet placement." They each made the required adjustments. "That's what I like to see! Now…begin!"

Scarlet lunged forward, immediately being thrown back by a reflega from Azul. He then pointed his keyblade towards her and launched a triple plasma, which was easily deflected. The electric orbs faded away as they flew about the arena. Scarlet then threw her keyblade in a freeze raid. Azul dove to the ground and rolled out of the way as the weapon sailed harmlessly through the air. He took the split second he had before Scarlet's keyblade returned to charge at her in a blitz. Only his first strike hit before she spun out of the way, catching her keyblade as it returned.

"Call!" Alabaster yelled, and both wielders froze in their tracks. "Azul made first contact. Brilliant to use her raid attack to your advantage, my boy. In the future, try dodging at more of an angle towards your opponent so you're closer when you come out of the roll. Scarlet, good reflexes on your part. I know I've told you this before, but if you ever come across a time when you don't have a keyblade in your hands, use magic. It'll save your life."

Both apprentices stood at attention and bowed. "Thank you master" they said in unison.

Alabaster lunged towards them, grasping them both in a bear hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! You both have come so far! Why, before you know it, you'll both be masters!" She feigned wiping a tear from her eyes. "They grow up so fast."

Scarlet managed to force her way out of the embrace, but Azul was trapped. He flailed his arms desperately as Alabaster lifted him off of his feet and spun him around. "Mmmffff, mfmfmffff!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Alabaster let him go so he could speak. He took a deep breath.

"I said…I couldn't…breathe!" He was panting now, and both Alabaster and Scarlet burst out laughing.

"Nothing suffocates faster than a woman's bosom!" Scarlet yelled out between laughs. Azul's face flushed red.

"Shut up!"

All three of them laughed together, their laughter echoing around the stadium.

Stadium Genesis had been home to keyblade trainees for generations. It consisted of one large floating rock, on which rested the main stadium. Skyways connected the stadium to the surrounding platforms, on which rested the living spaces, galley, and gummi hangar. Beyond that, a large ring surrounded the world on which resided a circular river and various forms of both livestock and wildlife.

"Alright kids, time for lunch. Eat in the gummi hangar and we can call it time for _launch_."

Both trainees rolled their eyes and smiled. Their master had always been the same. They were both around seven when she took them in. Azul had been a foster kid for years, while Scarlet was living with her aunt and uncle on their farm. Both agreed to train with Alabaster upon approval of their respective guardians. They both came from the same world, but neither had put much thought into ever going back. With Alabaster, they not only had a chance to save the worlds and help countless people, but they had opportunities for great futures.

The trio quickly bonded, Alabaster caring for both kids as though they were her own.

"Azul, you squint all the time! Did nobody ever think to get you to an optometrist?"

"Scarlet, sweetie, just because the pillar got in your way gives you no reason to punch it. Now let me see your hand."

"I know the armor feels weird, but it'll protect you if you ever go between worlds. You'll get used to it."

"Zu, you ought to tell her how you feel, you know."

"It's called a period, Scar. You're not dying."

"Yes, I suppose we can take a trip to a beach and go surfing."

"Horseback riding? What a great idea!"

"Scrap and wires? What, are you gonna build robots or something Zu?"

"You want _how many_ cases of protein drinks?"

Over the years she did her best to be both caring and fair. And over the years they looked to her as a guardian and a surrogate mother. The three of them were like a family.

"Alright, kids," Alabaster said as she finished eating. "It's Friday. You know what that means?"

Azul and Scarlet looked at each other, excitement evident on their faces. "Field trip!" They yelled in unison.

"That's right! Now, who should I trip first?"

Awkward silence.

"You've used that one before. A couple of times, actually," Azul pointed out.

Alabaster shrugged. "Hey, when you do something weekly, you run out of puns for it. Now, to the Hangar!"

Azul settled into the pilot seat. He'd long since proven that he was a far better pilot than Alabaster, and she'd let him fly the ship for every trip they took since.

"Where to, master?"

"I was thinking we could visit the beach today? It is beach season after all. Though, I suppose that in that world it's always beach season. What do you guys think?"

Azul nodded enthusiastically while Scarlet gave a mischievous grin. Azul saw her face and his own smile faded. "No. No no no don't you dare be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"You know you can't stop me, Zu. And you won't know when it's coming, either."

Azul groaned. "Every time. You do it every time."

"It's funny!"

"It's scary!"

"Alright, settle down kids. Azul, set a course for Sunny Archipelago."

The world consisted of a string of tropical islands and was a popular vacation spot for the few who could traverse between worlds. The locals didn't think much of it, especially given that the islands themselves had once been invaded by strange creatures from an outside world, some of whom took up residence there after the threat was nullified. It was one of the few places in the universe that could act as a universal getaway location.

Azul flew past the large main gummi hangar, flying instead to a residential area where a large house that looked to be an amalgam of both local and interstellar design choices. The property housed a smaller, privately owned gummi hangar. As Azul shut off the engine, a little blue creature dropped from the ceiling and landed on the windshield of the ship.

"Aloha!"

"Stitch!" Scarlet yelled, practically ripping her seatbelt off and scrambling out the door. Stitch tackled her to the floor, laughing maniacally. "How've you been, buddy?"

"Stitch is happy!" His face fell slightly. "But, ah, Lilo has school. Stitch sometimes get lonely."

Azul and Alabaster stepped out of the ship, and Stitch greeted them both with just as much enthusiasm as he did Scarlet. "Stitch not lonely now! Friends here!"

"Yep!" Azul said with a smile. "Wanna go surfing with me Stitch?" Stitch cackled with glee and clapped his hands. "Then let's go to the beach!"

Azul had two surf boards that he normally used. One was for himself, and the other was modified so he could surf with Stitch without the risk of the poor little alien getting stuck in the water. Professor Jumba Jookiba, Stitch's creator, explained to Azul that because of Stitch's high molecular density, he sinks like a rock in water.

The modified board held two ankle straps, one for Azul and one for Stitch. There were also two handles on the top side so Stitch could grab on in case they capsized. The board itself was also longer than the other to accommodate for the extra weight.

It took a while, but finally a large wave came rushing towards the pair. "This is it, Stitch!" Azul called, paddling toward the wave. "Get ready!"

Stitch yelled something in a language Azul didn't understand, but he was clearly excited. Azul got into position and stood up, catching the wave perfectly and riding it along. Stitch cheered again, then suddenly tensed up, his ears and antennae twitching. He crouched down and grabbed the handles.

"Oh no," Azul muttered, looking around frantically. "Where—"

Suddenly the board flipped, sending Azul flying and the board spinning off into the water as the wave crashed down. Azul resurfaced as the water settled. He swam to his board and flipped it over, where Stitch was sitting. He was a little wet and coughed up a bit of water, but otherwise fine. Then a third head popped out of the water.

"Ba ha ha ha! It gets better every time!"

"Seriously Scar? With Stitch?"

"Hey, he's alright. Look at him!" But Stitch wasn't laughing like he normally would be.

"Hey, Stitch," Azul said, climbing back onto the board. "You okay?"

"Oh, Stitch fine, but…" he seemed uncertain about something. His ears were flattened back against his head. Then they shot up. He frantically started pointing towards the beach, hopping up and down.

Azul had left his glasses at the beach and couldn't see anything. Scarlet, however, went pale. "Oh gosh."

"What is it?" Azul asked, still trying to figure out what was going on.

"We have to get to the beach. Now."

Azul nodded, not sure what was happening but picking up on Scarlet's serious tone. They paddled back to shore and Azul retrieved his glasses. Then he saw what had everyone so freaked out.

Well, he heard the screams first, but now he could see the floating gray creatures chasing people around. One of them, upon catching it's victim, fused into the victim's body. After a few moments, it reappeared, but the body was gone. In its place was a similar creature, but this one didn't float, instead hopping on one leg. It also had a single red eye.

Both of them had horrifying smiles.

Azul went pale. "Crap."

 **Okay, so here's chapter one! I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger. In fact, I tend to write cliffhangers into my stuff a lot, so beware. I think most people have a love-hate relationship with cliffhangers. I love to write them, and I find them compelling when I'm reading, but they can be so frustrating when you have to wait to find out what happens.**


End file.
